


Sentinaltale

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Monster Dust, Other, Undertale alternate timelines, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: This is Sentinaltale in its written form. For those who are following the comic, this may give more insight to what is happening as comics are pretty limited in the method of telling the story.The comic can be found on my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/GuardianOfDreams
Relationships: Aria & Inky, Frisk & Chara, Frisk & Gaster, Frisk & Sans, Sans & Chara, Sans & Gaster
Series: Sentinaltale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782841
Kudos: 1





	1. Arc I

Birds were singing, flowers blooming, and on such a beautiful day like this... two forces were colliding in a hall of brilliant gold and yellow. The Judgement Hall, the skeleton monster that faced the human had been here more times than he cared to count. Were it possible, the blue hoodie he wore with white striped black shorts and slippers should have become threadbare and fallen apart by now. The only reason that hadn’t actually happened was because the human he faced was bending time. Resetting the timeline. Over and over and over again, which meant that time didn’t move forward really and because it didn’t, things like clothes weren’t affected even if his mind managed to remember vague impressions of having done this same song and dance countless times. The human, a child in a striped shirt with a desire to eradicate monsters. Sans had lost everything to this human; if the child before him could even still be called a human anymore; it was hard to tell who was the real monster between the two of them. How many times has the kid done this? I’ve lost count now... He thought as he dodged a blow from the knife the child wielded. It wasn’t the toy knife he’d seen the kid carrying when they had first met; this one was real. Where they’d gotten it, it didn’t really matter did it? One hit and he’d be done for; despite all the power he had at his disposal just a single strike from someone who meant him harm would mean his end. Just like his brother... Papyrus... and Undyne... Mettaton... so many other monsters who were now nothing but a memory for him and piles of dust blowing in the wind...

“ugh. that being said. you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen, friendship... it’s really great, right? let’s quit fighting.” He had to try to talk some sense into this child, maybe get the upper hand and get them to stop killing... each time they did this the kid was getting better and better at dodging his attacks; he was becoming predictable and he knew it. He and Asgore were the last monsters left alive now... he was sure of it. He was here not because he just wanted to protect the king, a friend... but because he had nothing to lose. He dodged another swipe of the blade; shrugging as he went on.

“welp. It was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way huh?” He sent out more bones but the child only dodged them like they were nothing; he was tiring and it was starting to show. He couldn’t keep this up forever; there was only one thing he could think to do... he warned the kid several times about his “special attack” as he continued to dodge blow after blow, but the kid didn’t seem to be listening.

“all right. that’s it. It’s time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing.” He stood there, not making a sound, not doing a single thing.

“that’s right, it’s literally nothing. and it’s not going to be anything either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can’t beat you. one of your turns... you’re just gonna kill me. so, uh, i’ve decided... it’s not gonna BE your turn. ever. i’m just gonna keep having my turn until you give up.” It was the best he could do. Being in a FIGHT had rules after all, so he’d just stall until his opponent got bored and reset.

“even if it means we have to stand here for the end of time. capiche? you’ll get bored here. if you haven’t gotten bored already, i mean.” The child was silent, as usual.

“and then, you’ll finally quit. i know your type.” No reply.

“you’re, uh, very determined. aren’t ya? you’ll never give up. even if there’s, uh, absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you’ll just keep on going. not out of any desire for god or evil... but just because you think you can... and because you “can” .... you “have to.” but now you’ve reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most “determined” thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and...” He yawned, boy was he tired...

“do literally anything else.” He stood there, waiting to see if the child would reply or do something, but they didn’t. He watched them, his exhaustion from the fight and from all that had happened began to weigh heavily on him and he found himself drifting off into a light doze. He wasn’t stupid enough to fall into a deep sleep of course but he needed some more energy... this battle had taken its toll on him as much as the emotional upheaval of having lost everyone he knew and cared for. He barely heard the sound of movement, but he was quick to sidestep.

“heh. didja really think you would be ab-” The child spun to swipe again, Sans’ eye sockets widened in surprise at the audacity of the child; he was boned. He knew it, but there was nothing he could do about it as the knife descended towards him and he braced himself for the hit.. A hit that never came as he felt something wrap around his waist and yank him back... was that a pair of arms? In an instant everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

He shielded his gaze until he was sure there was no more blinding light; when he opened his eyes and looked around he found that the white was everywhere. All around him, like someone had leached all the color and detail from the Judgement hall... and there didn’t seem to be any defining walls either...

“welp. this is new.”

“Are you okay?” He did a one eighty to see a teenager was standing there; she had long brown hair, wore a purple striped shirt that was a smidge too short for her frame. A tattered orange red scarf that he recognized was wrapped around her neck just over a familiar blue hoodie; he could barely make out the glint of a golden heart pendant beneath the scarf. In a holster belt was a torn notebook, she wore blue jeans and a pair of black, fingerless gloves on her hands looked like they’d seen better days, but what caught his eye was the sight of a knife strapped on the underside of her left arm. The sight of it was enough to give him pause. The kid before him sent his mind into flashbacks of a smaller kid who had been in a striped shirt as well and had been out to dust him... is... who is that? It can’t be...

“welp, guess i’m not alone after all. don’t tell me your name... angel, right? ‘cuz you look like you fell from heaven.” Wait. Where the heck had that come from?! The teenager smiled faintly.

“My name is Frisk. I’m glad you’re okay.” She looks at him in uncertain relief.

“where are we?”

“The Void, I think.... but I can’t say for sure.”

“so... throw me a bone here... what exactly happened back there? I was sure I was boned.”

“ I... I had to save you. I couldn’t let it happen again...”

“again?”

“I... I have been here a long time. Hunting Chara.”

“who?”

“The “monster” who almost got you.”

“ i see. thanks, i guess.” He looks a little uncertain, but Frisk seems to relax at this. _why now? why me?_

“why?”

“Huh?”

“why... did you save me? why not papyrus or... “ She looked like she’d been slapped or something.

“h-hey... i... didn’t mean it like that kiddo. not that i’m ungrateful or nothin’.” He sighed a bit.

“Because... y-you’re the only who can help.”

“eh?”

“I want to stop Chara... but... I can’t do so on my own. The others... aren’t strong enough... They... c-can’t take the failures l-like you have. And... I k-know t-that we c-can do it. I can lend you my p-power t-to beat him. Will you help me... Sans? Help me save the others?” She looked like she was holding back tears, her look almost pleading.

“kid... ya didn’t need ta ask. i’ll help any way i can.” She seemed to brighten at this before glancing away and muttering something.

“what was that?” She gave him a sort of apologetic smile, something was off... but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“S-sorry if I act strange... I just... Have to remind myself that you’re not my Sans...”

“what do you- wait... you mean that you were the one who-” Immediately he thought about the dreams he’d had, where the human had actually helped everyone to the surface rather than dusting them all... Could it be she was the one he’d been dreaming about?

“Yes and no. Umm... we didn’t make it to the surface because of Chara... h-he tore through them... I... y-you died in... my arms...” She trailed off before suddenly slapping her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. The expression... had she not meant to say that? i... kid... How deep had her friendship been with the Sans she’d known that such a thing would affect her so? He didn’t feel it was his place to ask though as she turned from him; he moved to comfort her but before he could more than take a step she’d turned back with a sad smile.

“Don’t look so worried, after all... we’re going to stop that monster, right?” He gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

“yeah, kiddo. we are... so ummm... how do we?”

“Follow me.” She began walking and he wondered if there was anything else in this place, then again what did he really know about it? All he could really tell was that he was standing on... something that acted like a floor even if there were no defining features between it and the “ceiling” or anything else. It was all strange and foreign to him; yet, he’d been researching such anomalies all his life so it wasn’t too weird. After a while of walking he noticed something appeared in the distance. A lot of somethings actually; it seemed like an endless stream of doors that went up beyond what could be seen. Each hovering, circling in a slow pattern as if caught in a vortex. Never touching, all of them were different colors too; no two doors were alike even if they were the same color. Names were inscribed upon each door and sometimes there were other things on the door as well; images of things, sometimes simply patterns other times of actual objects.

“what’s that?”

“The other timelines... more precisely, the other pacifist timelines.” Sans notes the different colors, there are seven: red, blue, orange, light blue, purple, green and yellow.

“so... uh... how do we know which one to go into?”

“We don’t really.. Until the color starts to fade or-”

“Or I tell her.” Frisk and Sans turned to see a skeleton in a black robe that seemed too big for him; so much so that aside from his head only his hands were visible and even then, only barely it seemed. Sans’ eyes widened.

“It’s good to see you again Sans.”

“B-brother?!”


End file.
